During a preparation process of a display, the ultraviolet curing equipment is needed. However, each of the ultraviolet lamps on the ultraviolet curing equipment has a certain service life, and when the service time of the ultraviolet lamp achieves its service life, the ultraviolet lamp need to be replaced in time so as to avoid the occurrence of a poor curing phenomenon.
A method for replacing ultraviolet lamps in the prior art is as follows: when the service time of the ultraviolet lamps achieves 1000 hours, the ultraviolet lamps are replaced, and during the replacement, the lamp boxes of the ultraviolet lamps are manually detached from the curing equipment, and then new ultraviolet lamps are installed on the curing equipment.
However, some ultraviolet lamps can still be continuingly used even when its service time exceeds 1000 hours, thus the method for replacing the ultraviolet lamps according to the service life in the prior art wastes the service time of the ultraviolet lamps; whereas, even when the service time of some ultraviolet lamps is less than 1000 hours, the illuminance of the ultraviolet lamps is already insufficient, and if the method for replacing the ultraviolet lamps according to the service life in the prior art is adopted, poor curing by the curing equipment will be probably caused because the ultraviolet lamps are not replaced in time.